Razor Claw
: This article is about the spellcasting enemies normally associated with Akron or Praetorian MKII. For the group of spellcasting enemies normally associated with the Protector, see 'Runes. For the item in EBF5, see '''Razor Claw (item).'' The Razor Claw, also known as Rune Claw, is a recurring enemy in the . So far, it has appeared in the third and fourth games as a helper to a boss. In EBF4, Appearance The Rune/Razor Claw is a metallic claw made of three free-floating components arranged around an orb of red energy. The orb rests within a cup-like base, with three small spikes on the back and a broad lip. The other two components of the claw are jagged blades, which flank the orb to form a pincer. The main visual difference between the Rune Claw and the Razor Claw is the design on the base of the claw — the Rune Claw has light grey markings etched into the lip, while the Razor Claw is covered with angular red markings, matching those of its summoner. The Razor Claw's metal also appears to be slightly darker than that of the Rune Claw, and its energy orb is a darker red, without the "spikes" of the Rune Claw's orb. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Rune Claws appear in The Rift, during the final battle with Akron. Akron will summon two Rune Claws at the very beginning of the battle, and will re-summon them when going back to the submerged form, if any were killed. The Rune Claw has some attacks on its own, all non-elemental, and also can cast spells of the same element as Akron's current form (as indicated by the color of the large crystal on the latter's body). Its strongest attack — a massive laser fired from its core — requires a turn to charge, but deals heavy non-elemental damage to a player with a high chance of ling them; other attacks include stabs and multi-target heals which also affect the boss. Unlike most enemies, the Rune Claw has no elemental weaknesses or resistances, but several status resistances and, due to being a mechanical creature, immunity to . Its base is among the highest in the game, and the claw always spawns in with an Evade buff to further boost its evasiveness, though the buff can be cancelled with the highly accurate Dispel skill, followed with the highly accurate Bind skill to debuff its Evade down to comfortable amounts. Having a variety of both damaging and (through certain Akron's forms) status/debuff-inflicting skills, Rune Claw doesn't have that much health. It is generally recommended to try to kill it simply because of the number of bad things it can do, creating a breathing room even if it would respawn shortly after. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Razor Claws only appear on Battle Mountain, as helpers for the Praetorian MKII. Compared to their EBF3 appearance, their basic attacks are mostly unchanged, they retain extremely high Evade, they've learned some new spells, but lost all spells dependant on their former master, as well as their inherent heal ability. As in the previous game, the battle begins with the boss and two Razor Claws, and the boss will re-summon them from time to time if any were killed. However, with magic variety cut, Razor Claw has lost most of its utility function: it is unable to heavily debuff a player, Dispel with its laser attack, heal, or damage multiple players at the same time; its job is to simply deal single-target damage. In exchange, it's now able to give the status to all allies, considerably enchancing their offensive perfomance. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Enters the battle with 50% buff. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and non-elemental attacks. Has very high evade. |HP = 266 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 8 |Exp = 22 |AP = 4 |SP = 4 |Gold = 24 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = 50% |thunder = 50% |ice = 50% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |dark = 200% |burn = 100% |stun = 50% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |death = 50% |item1name = Steel Plate |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Titanium |item2chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Inherent |RdF4 = 0% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Charge |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = Charges to use Lazor. |Attack6 = Lazor |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 120 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 70% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Requires and expends Charge. }} Akron-dependant |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = May be used only when Akron is in Earth form. |Attack3 = Frost |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 90% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = May be used only when Akron is in Ice form. |Attack4 = Icestorm |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = May be used only when Akron is in Ice form. |Attack5 = Hellfire |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 110% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = May be used only when Akron is in Fire form. |Attack6 = Firestorm |Target6 = All |Power6 = 33/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 5% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = May be used only when Akron is in Fire form. |Attack7 = Thunderbolt |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 40/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Thunder |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Notes7 = May be used only when Akron is in Thunder form. |Attack8 = Thunderstorm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 15/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Thunder |StatusChance8 = 5% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B |Notes8 = May be used only when Akron is in Thunder form. |Attack9 = Shine |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 55 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Holy |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 50% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = B |Berserk9 = B |Notes9 = May be used only when Akron is in Holy form. |Attack10 = Megalixir (stronger Heal) |Target10 = Allies |Power10 = 4 |Type10 = Magical |Element10 = None |RdF10 = 0% |Syphon10 = B |Berserk10 = B |Notes10 = May be used only when Akron is in Holy form. |Attack11 = Haunt |Target11 = Single |Power11 = 35/5 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Dark |StatusChance11 = 80% |StatusStrength11 = 300% 300% 300% 300% 3x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = B |Berserk11 = B |Notes11 = Each hit inflicts one ailment, selected at random, Doom is twice as likely to be selected. May be used only when Akron is in Dark form. |Attack12 = Dark Flare |Target12 = Single |Power12 = 50/2 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 100% |Element12 = Dark |StatusChance12 = 100% |StatusStrength12 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon12 = |Acc12 = 130% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Syphon12 = B |Berserk12 = B |Notes12 = The first hit only debuffs defence, the second hit only debuffs magic defence. May be used only when Akron is in Dark form. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 . |Attack2 = Energy Sword |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 55 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Dark Shot |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 25 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Dark |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Pulse |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 25 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Charge |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies . |Attack6 = Lazor |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 120 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 20% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Requires and expends . |Attack7 = Bravery |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = U }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Triple Clutch; * Syphoned → Clutch (1/2), Triple Clutch (1/2); * Charged → Lazor; * Otherwise → Clutch (1/8), Triple Clutch (1/8), Energy Sword (1/8), Heal (1/8), Charge (1/8), random Akron-dependant spell (3/8). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Clutch; * Charged → Lazor; * Otherwise → Energy Sword (2/8), Dark Shot (1/8), Pulse (1/8), Charge (2/8), Bravery (2/8). Trivia * In EBF3, due to the fact that Rune Claws automatically buff themselves when summoned, the Bestiary entry for the foe gives it an Evade +50% icon. * In EBF3, Rune Claw has the third highest base Evade stat (13) in the game (outside of the 60 Medals bonus area with overleveled foes), beaten only by Pyrohydra when the last head alive receives an Evade boost (13.5) and Cosmic Monoliths found right before the final boss (15). * The shape of the Razor Claw's pincers may be inspired by a part from the Mecha Dress Up Game. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes